De feu et de glace
by Romana in the Void
Summary: [Fiction Aventures] Alors que le Cratère s'est recouvert de neige, certains esprits s'enflamment. "Mais c'est qu'il fait froid !" *soupirs* "On sait Bob..."


_Il fait froid.  
_ _Oh pardon, rembobinons voulez-vous ? Une note d'auteur se doit de commencer dignement._

 _Donc :  
_ _Salutations à toutes et à tous !  
_ _Je vous présente aujourd'hui un micro texte sur les affres de l'hiver.  
_ _Bien que je sache que le défi la-dessus est terminé depuis bien longtemps, je dois dire que jusqu'à présent je le trouvais bien lointain mais aujourd'hui il fait froid. Très. Et comme je dois avoir des affinités avec le feu et que je rêve d'un souffle brûlant éloignant cette saison de glace et de neige (et de pluie frigorifiante s'amusant à imprégner chaque parcelle de notre corps, mais je m'égare ^^) j'ai hésité mais je poste ce 'truc' sur le superbe univers d'Aventures (et j'assume tout ! Plus ou moins...)_

 _Sur ce : Bonne lecture !_

 _Pour résumer : Il fait froid (et ça a une influence sur l'état de mes neurones semble-t-il ^^)_

* * *

 _._

 **De feu et de glace**

.

« Vous savez ce qu'il se passe si l'on plonge dans un feu brûlant un objet entièrement pris dans la glace ? »

Soupir collectif plus ou moins sonore.  
Masqué, Shin eut un sourire mesquin. Ce n'était que la dixième fois que le mage de feu s'arrêtait et suppliait de faire halte à cause du froid. Pour quelqu'un qui ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que les jours de neige cela avait quelque chose d'à la fois pathétique et ridiculement drôle.

Le pyromancien se releva brusquement de la souche sèche qui l'avait accueilli.

« Parce que je vais vous dire moi ce qu'il se passe : elle ne se met pas à fondre gentiment, ce n'est pas de quelques flammèches qu'on parle, non : là c'est un véritable brasier !  
De ceux qui nous prennent le corps, qui pénètrent dans notre esprit et nous paralysent alors que de hautes flammes séductrices commencent à nous lécher alors qu'on sait qu'il ne leur suffirait que d'un instant pour nous ravager. Un instant terrible d'une exquise douleur tandis que notre corps se change en statue de cendre éparpillé par le vent !  
Une éternité d'agonie, une- »

Regard noir de Grunlek à ses compagnons auquel Théo répondit d'un grognement relativement discret  
« - Écoute, là il se plaint pas, j'en ai marre de le traîner depuis ce matin »

Oui, il n'avait pas tort. Le mage, porté par son discours ne semblait plus se soucier du froid, enflammé par ses mots.  
Pour la première fois depuis le lever du jour, ils avançaient enfin.

L'archer de givre plissa les yeux un instant avant de tapoter l'épaule du nain et de lui désigner le demi-démon.  
Oh... Il n'y avait pas que sa voix qui s'enflammait. Des braises crépitantes voletaient autour de lui, finissant dans la neige froide qu'elles mouchetaient de traces humides.

Soupirant face au refus évident de ses compagnons d'interrompre Bob, Grunlek se lança; c'était toujours aux nains de faire les tâches ingrates.

« - Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La voix calme et posée coupa le mage dans sa diatribe, il resta les yeux dans le vague un instant

« - Hein ? Oh, oui- »

Un trop court instant...

« Ce qu'il se passe mon cher Grun-grun, c'est bien simple : Le changement de température est si brusque que l'objet ne peut le supporter et au lieu de faire de la vapeur comme dans le procédé inverse lorsqu'un forgeron place une épée fumante dans de l'eau, il éclate ! » Le dernier mot avait été dit avec force, en agitant brusquement les mains, faisant sursauter le nain que le ton doux et docte de l'explication avait rassuré.

Grunlek eut un frisson et jeta un regard vers ses compagnons qui s'étaient prestement esquivés; Théo le regard fixé sur Lumière et Shin complètement évaporé. Et après ça cherche à comparer son courage à la Taverne ! Tss, ces humains...

Il se retourna, faisant face avec dignité au destin qui était, semblait-il, le sien et frissonna face à la lueur de folie dansant dans les prunelles du jeune mage.

Il déglutit. Ils allaient le lui payer !

La voix aux accents distingués, mais tremblant sous la puissance d'une flamme intérieure, reprit.

« Je vois que tu pâlis, pourtant c'est la nature voyons. Et cet objet peut-être n'importe quoi, du mouchoir de ta belle à la tête de ton ennemi. Pouf, détruit ! Brisé en milliards d'éclats calcinés par la fournaise !  
Et tu sais ce qui est le plus beau ? »

Le pauvre Grunlek en était réduit à hocher doucement la tête face au visage clair qui s'était baissé vers lui. Tout proche. Bien trop proche au regard de la réapparition de bluettes dans les mèches sombres du pyromancien.

Conscient de l'angoisse de son compagnon nain, Balthazar eût un rire démoniaque. Tétanisé Grunlek serra un peu plus les dents, attendant que l'incendie s'éteigne.

« Le plus beau, mon Grunlek adoré, c'est qu'une fois que le brasier s'en est nourri il n'en reste pas une escarbille, pas même une trace pour faire acte de son existence. Le néant !  
Et pour un homme maniant l'art difficile de la pyromancie, un homme qui connaît parfaitement l'expression 'à feu et à sang' pour en avoir maintes fois été le foyer, un homme comme moi- »  
Un sourire reptilien creusa son visage, et malgré le froid Grunlek sentit un filet de sueur lui glisser entre les omoplates.  
« rien n'est plus facile et enfantin que de faire disparaître quelques pièces d'acier cristallisés. »

Instinctivement, le nain rapprocha son bras de métal couvert de givre de son corps, une crainte vacillant dans ses yeux. Il n'oserait pas, si ?

Et Théo qui l'avait à son tour abandonné, grognant que 'puisqu'ils avançaient pas, autant aller voir s'il trouvait un truc à bouffer' et 'qu'en plus vu la chance de Shin il le trouverait sûrement en haut d'un arbre, au moins ils auraient pas à le chercher', le laissant seul face à Balthazar. Où était passé le paladin de Lumière qui sauvait les gens dans le besoin ? Parce-que là, il était dans le besoin, et pas qu'un peu ! Mais apparemment cet aspect salvateur du paladin n'était pas dans la définition de Théo...

Grunlek était assez près pour entendre le craquement des étincelles que produisait Bob et il retint un soupir de soulagement quand celui-ci se recula d'un pas, habité par une lueur de regret.

« Cependant, je vais éviter. Je sais reconnaître une œuvre d'art, et cette pièce de métallurgie en est une, à n'en point douter. »

Il leva une main, paume vers le ciel, et fit apparaître un feu impétueux au creux de celle-ci. Ses éclats illuminaient sa mine sombre, créant un air démoniaque sur le visage habituellement séducteur voire parfois plaintif du mage. Et, alors que les flammes bleue, rouge et dorées continuaient à s'élancer toujours plus haut vers le ciel, il prit la parole d'une voix grave.

« Le feu c'est mon domaine. Brûler, réchauffer, détruire, soigner, anéantir, éclairer,... Tout ce qui te vient à l'esprit, et bien plus encore que tu ne peux imaginer. Même l'étincelle de vie dans ta poitrine... Je le sens, et il me suffit de le vouloir pour que cette puissance accepte de réaliser ce qui me plaît. Car personne ne maîtrise le feu, c'est lui qui nous habite et qui décide si, oui ou non, nous sommes dignes de l'accompagner. Parfois il se fait joueur et nous entraîne avec lui- »

À ces mots les flammèches dans ses cheveux redoublèrent d'intensité, virevoltant entre ses boucles couleur charbon.

« et parfois défiant, montrant à ceux qui s'étaient illusionnés qu'il reste le seul maître et qu'on ne peut le contrôler. »

Il retira sa main de l'orbe de flamme qui s'anima, tournant autour de Bob et de Grunlek avant de foncer entre Théo et un Shin légèrement rougissant et aux vêtements couverts de brindilles, et de s'élancer une dernière fois vers le ciel avant de se dissiper dans l'air glacial.

Un silence pesant s'abattît sur ce petit coin de la forêt.

Épuisé par sa démonstration de force, le pyromancien posa un genou à terre, la tête tournée vers Grunlek, calmant sa respiration alors que les deux autres s'approchaient, interrogatifs. Haïssant être en position de faiblesse, il se releva, prenant appui sur son bâton jusqu'ici complètement occulté.  
Il planta son regard vers eux.

« Je suis un être du feu, c'est ma nature et je ne l'ai pas choisi, mais je n'y renoncerais pas même contre mon humanité. » fit-il avec un rire faible « Il n'y a pas plus grand honneur en ce monde et dans les autres que de servir la force de vie et de mort, de la fin et du commencement. Alors, oui » il eut un sourire triste, « vous pouvez vous moquer de moi alors que la saison me transforme en créature transie de froid, mais vous devez savoir que ce n'est qu'un faible prix à payer.  
Désolé Grunlek que ce soit tombé sur toi mais ça fait des semaines qu'il fait un temps juste bon à réjouir Shin, j'en pouvais plus. »

Face au sourire rassuré du nain « - T'inquiète, c'est oublié. » Bob se frotta la nuque, gêné. « - Hum, je me suis peut-être légèrement laissé emporter, je pense pas pouvoir jeter de sort avant demain matin »

Un éclat de rire général face à l'incongruité de la situation secoua le groupe, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux les plus proches loin de ces énergumènes.  
Le tension relâcha leurs épaules, aucun d'eux ne se souciait du froid ou des brigands rôdant dans les bois en une seconde d'éternité où leur groupe était plus uni que jamais.

Ils reprirent leur chemin.  
Théo broya l'épaule de Bob d'une frappe amicale et Shin ôta sa cape d'hiver pour la poser sur la frêle silhouette du mage, haussant les épaules avec un sourire face à l'air étonné et reconnaissant de Bob.

Ils formaient vraiment un drôle de quatuor. Mais, alors que cet état aurait dû être instable et risquait de basculer vers une destruction mutuelle, ils tenaient bon. Chacun apprenant au contact des autres. Et ce n'était pas une mauvaise humeur face à l'hiver et une susceptibilité exacerbée qui allait changer cela.  
Après tout, ils avaient vécu bien pire !

.

 **OoOoOoO**

.

Une brume noire tapie dans l'ombre s'évanouit et réapparut dans une main dépassant d'une lourde cape ébène. En un mouvement de poignet elle se cristallisa en une paire de dés brillants tels de l'onyx.  
La silhouette eut un sourire pernicieux. Rien ne l'amusait plus que de pousser ses âmes à se dépasser et si cet instant avait rapproché ses quatre élus, il savait bien que toutes leurs aventures passées n'étaient rien face à ce qui les attendait.

La roue tourne et tourne encore mais le Destin est déjà tracé.  
La roue tourne, tourne et tourne encore mais il reste possible de le changer.  
La roue tourne sans s'arrêter. Qui connaît le pouvoir d'un lancé de dés ?

.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu, je pense que l'hiver ce n'est vraiment pas le top pour mes petites cellules grises je suis passée d'un texte sur l'hiver à un Bob hyper puissant et à la limite de la torture sur ce pauvre Grunlek (pourtant je l'aime bien, je vous jure!) et j'ai eu un mal fou à retomber sur mes pattes mais ça me plaît assez._

 _Par contre ne me demandez pas ce que vient faire Mahyar dieu du Destin ici, d'après moi ça lui a plu d'apparaître dans 'Le Choix' et du coup il s'est incrusté ! ^^ (car non, je n'ai absolument aucun contrôle sur ses agissements, ni sur aucun autre d'ailleurs, comme pour le feu, je suis leur instrument plus qu'eux mes marionnettes ! ^^)_

 _Bisous à tous les Aventuriers qui lisent ces mots et à très bientôt dans une fiction ou une autre !_


End file.
